User talk:Runic Lord
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the Arya Stark page. We welcome all contributions to the Wiki but please be aware of the following simple rules: 1) This wiki is meant for the Game of Thrones TV series and the TV alone. Spoilers from the novels are not permitted at all. Discussion of earlier events in the novels and the use of non-spoiler background material from the novel as regards specific events, characters and places in the TV series are allowed (in the 'In the books' section of an article) but future events cannot be discussed. 2) This wiki has specific permission from HBO's marketing department to use a reasonable number of promotional images and screencaps from the series to illustrate articles. The use of other copyrighted images is not permitted without either specific permission or fair use attributions. For example, this Wiki cannot use Amoka's portrait images or Ted Nasmith's castle pictures as these are copyrighted. In addition, the Wiki is focused on the TV series and TV series alone. Images from other media should be avoided without a very good cause. Enjoy your editing and please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! Gonzalo84 (talk) 16:44, May 28, 2013 (UTC) Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the User blog:Draevan13/Edmure's wedding is going to be in episode 9 of season 3. page. We welcome all contributions to the Wiki but please be aware of the following simple rules: 1) This wiki is meant for the Game of Thrones TV series and the TV alone. Spoilers from the novels are not permitted at all. Discussion of earlier events in the novels and the use of non-spoiler background material from the novel as regards specific events, characters and places in the TV series are allowed (in the 'In the books' section of an article) but future events cannot be discussed. 2) This wiki has specific permission from HBO's marketing department to use a reasonable number of promotional images and screencaps from the series to illustrate articles. The use of other copyrighted images is not permitted without either specific permission or fair use attributions. For example, this Wiki cannot use Amoka's portrait images or Ted Nasmith's castle pictures as these are copyrighted. In addition, the Wiki is focused on the TV series and TV series alone. Images from other media should be avoided without a very good cause. Enjoy your editing and please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! Gonzalo84 (talk) 16:48, May 28, 2013 (UTC) Lord of the North Ok so now that Robb is dead, and Bran and Rickon are presumed dead. Sansa is heir to the north. Obviously she can't take her title. Thus the title TECHNICALLY passes to Tyrion (her husband). However Tyrion is TECHNICALLY heir to Casterly Rock and when Tywin dies (which will be soon judging by his age and the fact that old men aren't old for long in the middle ages) He has to be ready to take the title as head of House Lannister. Thus Lord Bolton of house Bolton has been named Lord of the North. UNTIL the heir of Tyrion comes of age (another sixteen years if Tyrion can get a baby into Sansa soon). Tywin mentions this himself My question is. should we add that to the Lord of the North, House Bolton, and House Lannister pages? A mention that Tyrion's heir will become lord of the North after he comes of age (with the assumption OFC that Bran and Rickon remain dead in the eyes of the world)--Darkmoon25 No, don't bother to do that. Yes, generally Tywin's intent is to name Tyrion and Sansa's potential child the new Lord Paramount of the North in sixteen years or so. For the moment, the Boltons rule the North. I'm locking this thread.--The Dragon Demands (talk) 22:04, June 17, 2013 (UTC)